Adelantandose al final
by Kaedee.chan
Summary: Que pasa cuando naruto se entera de su verdad, se vengara por todo... hinata y gaara tendran que detenerlo pero, no sera lo unico que lograran .... pesimo summary :
1. ¡¡Nueva Misión!

- Kaede, ve por naruto y llama a Shizune, por favor – Dijo Tsunade  
- ¿Y para que los quieres? - Pregunto con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- A naruto y a ti les tengo una misión, y los acompañaran… necesito un Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga esta en una misión con su equipo así que Hinata y el equipo de Sunakagure ira con ustedes – mientras pensaba – y a shizune necesitamos discutir un tema sobre ciertas cosas – dijo con una mueca de disgusto

- ¡¡Aaah ya veo problemas con el escondite del sake!! – dijo kaede asiendo una mueca de burla.

- tsk… pues si, siempre lo adivinas Kaede – dijo levantando los brazos como rindiéndose

Kaede se fue corriendo y se topo con Shizune.

- ¡¡Shizune!!, ¡¡Tsunade te llama!! Quiere saber dónde le escondite el sake esta vez – le dijo sin para de correr

- ¡Gracias! – dijo shizune despidiéndose con la mano.

"Muy bien ahora debo encontrar a Naruto-nicha" – pensó mientras miraba de lado a lado sobre un tejado.

"Me pregunto que estará ocultando la hokage" – susurro en su mente

---------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina de la Hokage. Se escucha:

- Toc! Toc!

Adelante – dijo con un tono serio.

- Tsunade-sama parecer no se dio cuenta de nada – dijo Shizune mirando por la puerta mientras la cerraba.

- Eso parece, es muy difícil mentirle, siempre sabe cuando le decimos la más mínima mentirilla blanca, ojala yo tuviera ese instinto con las apuestas – resoplo mirando su chanchito de alcancía vació – pero de eso no es lo que debemos hablar.

- Hai, es sobre esa misión, Tsunade-sama esta segura que quiere enviar a esos dos por ese objeto tan peligroso, es solo peligroso para ellos dos y justamente son ellos los que deben ir a buscarlo – dijo tomando un tono más seria un poco melancólico. 

-Lo se Shizune, pero esos tres son los más Avilés de nuestra aldea además Irán con los hermanos Sabaku y recuerda que el menor ahora es kazekage – dijo con u tono que le pareció un poco humillante a su edad de 50 y el Kazekage apenas de 18.

- ese objeto nos traerá muchos problemas esperemos que, no suceda lo que temo – dijo shizune pensando con la cabeza gacha.

- es cierto, lo mejor será destruirlo, pero es algo imposible ya que si naruto sabe sobre las propiedades de ese objeto… lo relacionara enseguida con Orochimaru y Uchiha Sasuke, no podemos cambiar eso – dijo apoyando sus hombros en el escritorio – Además el otro problema es que Kaede ira con ellos y si eso pasara seria peor ¿no?, no podemos dejar que ella sepa la verdad, "ese es uno de tus deseos no es así… Viejo Sarutobi" - pensaba mientras miraba el cuadro en su pared del tercero.  
----------------------------------------

En la calle:  
-¡Kaede-necha! – Dijo naruto sonriendo como era normal en el. 

- ¡Naruto-nicha! Ehehe la vieja Tsunade nos llama, aa cierto ¿haz visto a Hinata?

- amm veamos, así iba a entrenar con Kiba en el Bosque – dijo señalando hacia el bosque.

- Bien, Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Kaede sin para de correr hacia el bosque que le señalo naruto.  
---------------------------------------  
En el bosque:  
kiba, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai empezaban con su entrenamiento cuando akamaru sintió una presencia en los árboles

- ¡Waf!, ¡Waf! – ladraba akamaru hacia una de las ramas de un árbol. 

- Ehh ¿Qué sucede Akamaru? – Preguntaba mientras miraba hacia la rama del árbol – ¡Ahh! ¡Kaede eras tú! – dijo mientras observa la silueta de cabello corto hasta los hombros entre café claro y rubio y ojos ligeramente azules como los de naruto.

- ¡ehehe!, Akamaru siempre delatándome – dijo Kaede con un tono de enfado falso.  
- Ah Kaede, ¿Sucede algo? – dijo kurenai acercándose, mientras kaede saltaba de la rama al piso.

- buenos días Kaede-chan – dijo Hinata sonriendo con dulzura.

- Buenas Kaede – dijo Shino con su típico tono serio que para kaede ya era habitual.

- ¡¡Buenos días Hinata, Shino!! – Dijo mientras agitaba su mano en señal de saludo – Pues eh venido por Hinata –dijo tomándola del brazo sonriendo – la hokage tiene una misión para nosotras – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza en señal de que podían irse.  
------------------------------------------

En la Oficina de la Hokage:

- Tsunade-sama ya vienen – dijo despertando a la Hokage de sus pensamientos

- Muy bien déjalos entrar – dijo parándose de su asiento

- También vienen los Hermanos Sabaku no, dijo mientras miraba para el otro lado del corredor.

- Que bien ahora no tendré que explicar la misión dos veces – dijo sacando unos documentos del escritorio – solo espero que no se compliquen las cosas durante la misión – dijo poniendo un semblante serio.

-------------------------------  
En el pasillo Hinata iba distraída con los alardes del rubio, y las risas de kaede, cuando enfrente de ella sienta una mirada y mira hacia en frente, al instante se pone roja como un tomate al ver a un chico con un polerón café y shorts beitch, su cabello era rojo, y sus ojos aguamarina con unos círculos negros alrededor, era alto y tenia buen cuerpo, mientras lo asimilaba de inmediato con Sabaku no gaara, el Kazekage de Sunakagure.

"Esos ojos son los de un Hyuuga" – pensaba el mientras no paraba de mirarla era bonita, realmente bonita vestía un polerón blanco con mangas y detalles lavanda pálido, cabello largo negro azulado y unos pantalones negros hasta la rodilla pero un grito de su hermana temari lo despertó de sus pensamiento asiéndolo mirar hacia el lado. 

- ¡Ah! ¡¡¡Kaedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! – Grito temari asiéndole señales a la peliclaro, que llevaba una polera color lima de mangas cortas con detalles negros y pantalones negros ajustados hasta las rodillas 

- ¡Temari-saaaan!- dijo sonriente acercándose para luego estrujarse mutuamente abrazándose.

Mientras Gaara miraba acostumbrado la escena, Kankuro aprovechaba de saludar a Hinata, Kaede y Naruto.

- Nee! La Hokage los espera adentro. –dijo Shizune abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Hai! – dijeron todos menos Gaara que solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Todos entraron y la Hokage empezó a explicar lo que debían hacer.

- Ahora les explico en consiste su misión – mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes - deben ir a buscar las aguas de la verdad – con pronunciar esas palabras todos quedaron mirando a la quinta como si estuviera loca o algo por estilo – Son aguas que te conceden dos verdades al momento de tocarlas, la primera verdad es como pedir un deseo puedes saber la verdad sobre lo que tu desees – esas ultimas palabras, resonaron el la cabeza de kaede. 

- la verdad de lo que uno desee – susurro de modo que nadie pudo oírla a excepción de naruto que estaba a su lado y que se volteo para verla, estaba pálida como si le dieran escalofríos saber algo, naruto sabia que ella al igual que el no tenia padres y fue encontrada abandonada el la aldea de la cascada y luego traída a Konoha cuando aun había paz entre las aldeas shinobi.

- Kaede, ¿estas bien? – dijo en un tono bajo solo para ella mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

- estoy bien naruto, gracias – dijo volteándose para sonreírle, pero nunca había forzado tanto una sonrisa, aun le atormentaba la idea de que si podía usar esas aguas para saber sobre su pasado pero al oir la voz de naruto salio de sus pensamientos

- ¿Y cual es la otra verdad que te concede? – dijo naruto dando un paso adelante y poniendo semblante serio.

- Pues… Te da todo conocimiento de jutsus – al momento de oir aquello naruto abrió los ojos como plato, y recordó una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Jiraiya:

Flash back:

- Ero-sennin, porque, porque Orochimaru si el era su compañero no? – dijo con un poco confundido naruto

- Si, no lo niego era nuestro compañero, pero el rompió las reglas por ambición, el quería saberlo todo sobre jutsus quería ser el más fuerte de todos y eso lo llevo por el mal camino – contaba mientras bebía una taza de sake.

Fin del Flash back.

Sasuke…- susurro entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños

Mientras tras de la puerta Sakura escuchaba todo y también al igual que naruto relaciono esas aguas con la ambición de Orochimaru, y obviamente con su sasuke-kun.

- Tsunade… –dijo Kaede mirando a los ojos a la Hokage

- Lo se,… Sakura! Puedes pasar! –dijo apoyando sus codos en el escritorio

De repente se abrió la puerta y todos los presentes se giraron a ver quien era la espía que oía todo tras la puerta.

- Lo siento Maestra yo solo… -pero fue interrumpida por su maestra.

- Lo se también te preocupa, si te gustaría podrías acompañarlos.

- ¡Hai! – Asintió felizmente y se unió a la explicación de su maestra

- Como decía, esas son las dos verdades que te dan esas aguas, su misión es ir a la aldea de la cascada y traerlas, pero será mejor que no las uséis, -recalco - esta misión es considerada en el rango más peligroso, no sabemos cuantos enemigos encontraran en el camino, o quienes – dijo un poco más bajo – pero lo que sabemos es que no será fácil, 


	2. Llegada inesperada¡¡No les permita ir!

Gracias por los review: 3, lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos pero prefiero actualizar al menos 2 veces a la semana que 1 vez al mes jejejeje xD, eh terminado segundo capitulo hace poco espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, con sugerencias y demases :D , pronto hare otro dibujo del resumen del segundo capitulo y lo dejare en mi cuenta deviantart espero que lo visiten D ¡¡saludos!!

- Disculpen que abecé me quede atrás con una de las historias principales, pero me cuesta un poco enfocarme en ambas siendo que escribo un solo fic jejejejeje :D

AVISO: Naruto no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo ¬¬…) pero puedo hacer que los personajes hagan lo que yo quería Muhahahhaha (claro dentro de mi fic ¬¬ )

**Capitulo 2: Llegada inesperada / ¡¡No les permita ir!!**

- Las aguas de la verdad se encuentran en el país de la cascada, están muy bien custodiadas y ellos no quieren que permanezcan más tiempo allá, son peligrosas desde cualquier punto de vista, - decía la hokage mientras le entregaba un pergamino a sakura para que lo llevase consigo en caso de que los de la aldea de la cascada no los dejasen entrar a su villa – esto es en caso de que allá impostores u algún otro tipo de amenaza muy bien saldréis mañana por la mañana! Descansen bien aunque el viaje sea de solo 3 días de ida no sabremos cuantos enemigos encontréis en el camino, y no duden que serán mucho más fuertes de los que han enfrentado hasta ahora.

Al decir esto los presentes se sintieron un poco subestimados ya todos estaban en los niveles más altos, Gaara era Kazekage Naruto estaba apunto de recibir el titulo de Hokage esta seria su ultima misión y el consejo hablaría enserio de convertirlo en el próximo hokage y Kaede ya eran parte del escudaron Anbu, Hinata, Kankuro y temari eran Jounin de los mejores y sakura después de Tsunade era la mejor ninja medico de la aldea.

- Entonces mañana por la mañana saldremos – dijo temari 

- así es – dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, mientras sus codos se mantenían apoyados en su escritorio – Naruto sabes lo que pasara si terminas exitosamente esta misión no? – dijo mirándolo solo con un ojo abierto y con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Como no Vieja Tsunade!! – dijo con una sonrisa el los labios mientras todos sus compañeros lo miraban curiosamente y Kaede lo miraba desde abajo ya solo le llagaba a los hombros.

- ¿eh? Naruto-nicha ¿que va a suceder? – pregunto con los ojos de par en par Kaede, mientras todos se acercaban más y más la curiosidad ya no les daba para más.

- ¡¡ehh!! ¡¡Ya dilo de una vez Uzumaki!! – chillo kankuro al no poder aguantar el silencio, Hinata y Temari estaba igual solo que gritaban dentro de sus cabezas en vez de gritarlo como Kankuro.

- Si termino con esta misión exitosamente, - todos abrieron como plato los ojos menos Tsunade – ¡Me convertiré en Hokage! – dijo subiendo la vista y mostrando una zorruna sonrisa de triunfo mirando por la ventana así las cabezas de los Hokages en las montañas.

A todos se les hizo una sonrisa en el rostro todos sabían que ese era el sueño de Naruto y obviamente su destino, ya no era ese ninja hipertinetico de siempre, había madurado y era muy evidente.

- Muy bien – dijo la Hokage para romper el ambiente de felicidad – prepárense mañana como ya dije saldrán temprano, Hinata Kaede pueden llevar a el Kazekage, y sus hermanos a la vivienda donde se quedaran a dormir por hoy, ¡a! y kankuro Shizune tiene unas cosas que te pueden servir supimos lo que paso a tus marionetas en su ultimo enfrentamiento – Kankuro se limito a asentir al recordar como habían quedado sus marionetas cuando tuvo que lucha de nuevo con ese sasori, era la segunda vez que perdía contra el.

- Por aquí Kankuro-kun - dijo shizune guiando a kankuro por la puerta.

- Como había diciendo… – retomo su conversación la hokage con los ninjas – El kazekage y Temari se quedaran el la… - mientras revisaba los documentos en mano – Mansión Hyuuga, tu casa hinata - dijo la Hokage alegremente hacia hinata la cual tenia las mejillas de un adorable tono rojizo, el cual no paso desapercibido por gaara.

"Me quedare en su casa"– se decía para si mismo Gaara

Mientras que por la cabeza de hinata todo había colapsado El kazekage estaría en su casa a solo unos pasos de ella durmiendo – despierta hinata seguramente el ni te recuerda- se reprochaba mentalmente

- Kazekage, ¿Que le gustaría hacer primero?, Puede dar un paseo y luego ir a su estancia, o...

- Estaría bien ir a la estancia dejar las cosas luego dar una vuelta, ¿no, Temari? – Dijo interrumpiendo a la Hokage

- por mi esta bien –dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermano menor.

-¿bien hinata les puedes guiar? – dijo la hokage dirigiéndose a hinata con la mirada  
- ¡ha-Hai! – asintió nerviosamente mientras salían por la puerta.

- ¡Yo los acompaño! – dijo kaede alcanzándolos y poniéndose al lado de temari, para empezar a charlar.

Mientras hinata seguía pensando, que haría, estaría hay todo el día con el y luego debía ir a mostrarle la aldea, como le hubiera gustado que fuera de noche para, no avergonzarse al lado de gaara todo el día, espera que estaba diciendo ya en unos pocos momentos se estaba empezando a enamorar de el, no eso no podía ser, como tan rápido, ni siquiera eh hablado con el ya se sentía así. 

- ¿Ehh?, ya llegamos – dijo estando enfrente de la entrado de la gran mansión tenia unas rejas de color azul y las murallas eran blancas, – "Tan poco nos hemos demoramos" – pensaba hinata, mientras abría las rejas y todos la seguían al entrar.

Cuando todos estaban adentro vio un pequeño papel sobre la mesa, 

_Hinata:_

_Hija lamento no estar presente pero yo y el consejo hemos tenido que hacer un viaje urgente, a la aldea escondida entre las montañas, eh llevado traído a tu hermana Hanabi conmigo, para que conozca más cosas que se encuentran fuera de nuestra aldea konoha, Mándales mis mas sinceras disculpas a el Kazekage de Sunakagure, por mi falta al no estar hay presente, por favor atiéndele muy bien durante su estancia, en nuestra aldea, pero debo decirte que ocurrió un accidente y las piezas de hospedes no están en condiciones de ser usadas y debes arreglártelas para que duerma el Kazekage._

Atte. Hiashi Hyuuga.

Ehh!... ¿¿que haré?? –Pensaba hinata un poco desesperada – un momento pero solo el kazekage… ¡¡y temari-san, hay no!!, ¿donde se supone que dormirá?... ¡lo tengo! – pensaba todo eso mentalmente mientras Kaede, Gaara, y temari la miraba con cara de que abra pasado ¿será tan malo lo que leyó? …

- Esto… pido disculpas por la ausencia de mi padre, tuvo que viajar de urgencia y por eso no ha podido estar aquí para, recibirlos como se debe – dijo agachándose de cabeza un poco, por lo mal anfitriona que estaba siendo hasta el momento.

- No te preocupes Hinata-chan, así nos ahorramos las molestias de la aburrida charla que siempre tenemos- dijo en un tono que solo aliviante para Hinata, dedicándole una sonrisa temari.

- "mmh…" – se limito a decir gaara, afirmando todo lo que decía su hermana

Hinata se limito a sentirse aliviada ante la buena cara que le ponían sus invitados, pero luego se le vino a la mente que tendría que arreglarse eso de las camas faltantes.

- Hinata yo les espero aquí, en la sala – dijo Kaede sonriendo como de costumbre.

Mientras Hinata guiaba a sus invitados por un pasillo amplio que dando enfrente de una puerta, deseando que no hubiera problemas con las habitaciones. 

- Bien, temari-san esta es tu habitación – dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermana que era bastante simple pero lujosa como se esperaba de una mansión tenia una cama de dos plazas y una vista hacia un jardín muy bello detrás de la mansión, con un estante grande donde podía guardar sus cosas.

- ¡¡Woow que gran cama!! – Dijo temari tirándose encima de la gran cama - Gracias hinata-chan – Dijo parándose y dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa

Hinata solo le sonrió.

- Te dejo sola para que ordenes tus cosas Temari-san – dijo cerrando la puerta, delicadamente.

- …Ka-kazekage-sama po- por aquí por favor – dijo nerviosamente al quedar sola en el amplio pasillo con el pelirrojo que parecía bastante tranquilo.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Hinata ya parecía tomate, lo único que repetía en su mente era – Que no se de cuenta por favor ¡que no se de cuenta! - cuando llegaron a la otra puerta que era blanca completa al abrirla Hinata se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al kazekage, Gaara observaba la habitación vagamente dejando un bolso sobre una mesa, la habitación era grande y espaciosa, había una cama de 2 plazas al igual que el la pieza donde se alojaría Temari, había unos cuantos mueble y un espejo grande donde uno se podía ver completo.

- ¿y dónde dormirás tu?- dijo gaara en un tono serio

Hinata se había sorprendido con la pregunta, ¿ah que venia esa pregunta?, o era acaso que… 

- Si estaré ocupando tu habitación ¿donde dormirás tu? – dijo explicando mejor su pregunta a la que hinata pareciere que hubiera interpretado de otra manera. 

"¡¡Hay no!! Se dio cuenta de que era mi habitación" – se lamentaba mientras pensaba en una buena explicación para ceder su habitación. 

- Lo siento mucho Kazekage-sama es que, las habitaciones para alojar no están en condiciones para ser usadas y no tenia…otra opción así que…

- No importa… esta bien así – le interrumpió gaara, ante su explicación, mientras ella se inclinaba en forma de disculpas. 

- ¿Ka-kazekage-sama?...- pregunto tímidamente Hinata, al darse cuenta de que Temari ya había salido de su habitación correspondiente y había arrastrado a kaede para ir a recorrer la aldea, o como kaede le llamaba a modo de molestar a Temari: "Shika-pasear" – Yo me preguntaba si ¿le gustaría dar una vuelta? – dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas que a gaara le pareció adorable… era un termino que no usaba muy a menudo, la verdad nunca lo había usado pero sabia perfectamente que significaba. 

Gaara se limito a asentir con la cabeza siguiéndola por la salida. 

---------- 

Mientras en la Oficina de la hokage:

"Kaede perdóname por favor, si pudiera, o si supiera más sobre ti y de donde viniste, yo…yo te lo diría, pero no puedo, tampoco perdonare a esa persona quien quiera que sea que te allá hecho eso, no me imagino el vació que debes sentir al no tener recuerdos, ni siquiera un indicio de tus padres, además lo que te hicimos… viejo Sarutobi, - pensaba mientras miraba el cuadro en su pared – no, era lo mejor para ella para todos, para el pueblo, aun así es muy cruel…" – Meditaba todo eso, cuando Alguien al entrar por la puerta la interrumpió. 

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – dijo Shizune con un tono de angustia y reproche. 

- Que pasa Shizune… - dijo girándose para verla, mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

- ¡Por favor retráctese de enviar a Naruto-kun y a Kaede –chan! – dijo con un tono aun más angustiante en sus palabra – si ellos dos van, es posible que… 

- ¡Shizune!...ya te dije que esa era mi decisión y si algo llegara a pasar yo los protegeré con mi vida – dijo terminantemente la hokage – no dejare que nada les pase, ya que ellos son más que Simples S… 

Fue interrumpida por un Anbu que, aparecía desde el suelo disculpándose por la interrupción. 

- siento la interrupción Hokage-sama pero tenemos noticias del Akatsuki…

**continuara….**


	3. ¡¡¡Te pateare el culo!  comida

Siento mucho la tardanza :P pero eh tenido que hacer muchos trabajos están cerrando los semestre y nos dan los trabajos más largos ahora de ultimo ¬¬ , pero aquí les dejo la continuación por ahora no daré ningún adelanto quizás más adelante cuando la historia se ponga más interesante, ejejeje pues solo espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios :D

AVISO: naruto no me pertenece, pero usos sus personajes.  
PD: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía x3  


Rewies, rewies, rewies ÒWÓ  
- ------------------ - ---------------------- - ------------------- - ---------- - ------------------ - --------------

**Capitulo 3: ¡¡¡Te pateare el culo!!!!-comida  
**  
Tsunade-sama, yo me retiro- dijo shizune un poco desganada, ella solo quería lo mejor para la aldea, para su maestra y claro que para Naruto y Kaede.

La hokage solo asintió con la cabeza y se volteo para ver al Anbu había hay presente.

- Ahora dime bien – dijo la quinta con un tono de seriedad - ¿Dónde localizaron al akatsuki? –pregunto aun más seria.

- Hemos investigado y creemos que se encuentran cerca de la aldea –dijo agachándose con todo su cuerpo asta quedar en cuncliyas a modo de reverencia – de las descripciones que hemos podido conseguir, hemos concluido que uno de ellos, es una mujer de pelo azulado, el otro tiene un gran cuerpo y creemos que se arrastra, según lo que hemos investigado creemos que es una especie de marioneta o algo por el estilo y el tercero tiene cabello rubio solo eso hemos podido conseguir, -dijo mientras se disculpaba por la poca información.

- ¿y como están tan seguros que son del akatsuki, eh? – Dijo la Hokage pidiendo que no sean ellos justo ahora que una misión importante estaba a punto de empezar al día siguiente.

- las capas, negras con nubes rojas, es evidente – dijo el anbu afirmando todo lo que decía.

La hokage solo suspiro, como era posible que todo se retrasara de esta manera no era conveniente llevar a cabo la misión si ellos salían, no solo ellos estarían en peligro si no también la aldea.

Ya resignada a los hechos que iban a acontecer decidió ponerse a la defensiva de inmediato, no dejaría que nada le pasase a Konoha, mientras ella estuviese como Hokage.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para que lleguen? – pregunto la Hokage volviendo a su tono serio.

- Van a paso lento, pero si llegaran a apurarse 2 días – dijo parándose, después de estar en cuncliyas todo el rato.

- mmh… manden al escudaron anbu 12 a las afueras de la aldea y custodien, ¡quiero que informen cada 1 hora todo los que sucede y si son vistos! – dijo de modo autoritario la quinta.

- Hai – dijo el anbu que también asentía con la cabeza, y desaparecía entre el suelo.

"Esto no va bien, el kazekage, naruto y… tks… están en peligro" – pensaba la hokage mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar, ya parada de su escritorio.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!, esto…

- ¿lo haz escuchado no? – pregunto la quinta girándose para ver a Shizune que entraba por la puerta.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama ¿aun piensa en…?

- ¿ehh? – dijo como con una sonrisa como de burla – Shizune, no eh cambiado de idea para nada – dicho esto se volteo por la ventana para observar el paisaje y las montañas con las cabezas de los hokages.

- Tsunade-sama…-susurro shizune con una sonrisa con un poco de esperanza.

--

¡Nee! ¡Hinata-chan, ¡Gaara! Vamos!! – Grito temari con una gran sonrisa esperándolos afuera con kaede, aunque parecía un poco hastiada, luego de lo que le dijo Kaede:

**Flash back:**

- Neeeeeeee! ¡Temari! Sabias que Shikamaru, esta de misión a si que no podrás verlo! – dijo con una cara de malicia Kaede mirando a Temari y su cara de "¡¡Denuevo noooo!!".

- ¡¡Que quieres decir Kaede!!, yo no vengo solo a verlo a el – dijo cruzándose de brazos, sacando a relucir su orgullo, de "¡Quien entiende a ese vago!".

-Pues yo solo te decía – dijo dedicándolo una sonrisa Kaede.

**Fin Flash back**

En ese momento Hinata se sintió mejor ya que, no estaría tan sola con Gaara que le ponía los nervios de punta.

- ¡¡Kaaedeeeee-chan!! – Se escucho el grito a la distancia, mientras aparecía naruto desde la lejanía de la calle, asiendo señas con la mano.

Naruto ya había crecido, su cabello atrás había crecido, de modo que se veía muy bien, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo, pero ahora más seguros, en cuanto a su ropa, pues había recibido un comentario sobre el color naranja que lo desencajo un poco y empezó a usar, los pantalones que usan los Jounin y chunnin, de color azul marino y en cuando al poleron naranjo con negro pues le tenia un cierto cariño por todo lo que había pasado con el así que debes en cuando lo usaba pero generalmente usaba un polerón beich con detalles blancos o simplemente su polera azul con naranja.

- Kaede, dijiste que me acompañarías a entrenar hoy… - dijo un poco molesto por que a ella parecía habérsele olvidado.

- ehh!!?... es cierto, lo siento naruto-kun, es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza – decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza y sonreía – se me olvido eh –sacándole la lengua a naruto.

- aah vale, no importa…de todos modos…yo te hubiera ga-na-do – deletreaba mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa zorruna con un toque de malicia.

- ¡¿Qué haz dicho?! – decía con la cabeza abajo y fuego alrededor de ella, y subiendo su cabeza lentamente, de modo que daba miedo

A naruto le encantaba hacer enojar a Kaede por que era cuando sacaba su inner-Kae a relucir, además realmente quería entrenar y sabía que entrenar con kaede enojada era más entretenido.

- nada más que la verdad – dijo la naruto sarcásticamente asiendo enojar aun más a Kaede.

- En ese caso, lo mejor será comprobarlo, no? – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa que realmente daba miedo.

- Que tal dos contra uno – dijo temari incluyéndose en la conversación.

- Por mi esta bien y que te párese a ti, naruto – dijo kaede al lado de temari, poniendo una cara amenazante a naruto.

- No importa cuantas sean, igual les ganare – dijo con una cara de triunfo, sin darse cuenta en lo que realmente se estaba metiendo.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos al las afueras no? – Pregunto kaede

- Esta bien – dijo naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Por mi igual- contesto.

Hinata veía la escena como un: "suspiro, de todas maneras estaremos solos". 

Mientras los otros tres se marchaban por la calle, con caras amenazantes y listos papa pelear de nuevo.

- ¿Donde podemos comer aquí? – dijo gaara, sacando a hinata de sus pensamientos.

- ehh?... pues, veamos, si te gusta el ramen podemos ir a ichiraku, si quieres barbiquiu o asados, pues al puesto donde va siempre chouji, y… - decía contando con sus dedos los puestos de comida que conocía, pero fue interrumpida por gaara.

- Pues comer comida normal, no suena mal – dijo interrumpiéndola.

- M-me parece bien Ka-kazekage-sama – un poco nerviosa, y a la vez suprimiendo una pequeña risa por el comentario del kazekage.

Mientras caminaba a un restaurante "de comida normal", como lo nombro gaara, hinata estaba realmente nerviosa comería con el kazekage y en ese momento se le ocurrió un tema del cual podrían conversar para romper ese silencio que la ponía más nerviosa aun, pero cuando iba a hablar gaara se le adelanto dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

- ¿Como es eso del Byarukan? – le pregunto gaara sin mirarla mientras ella se volteaba para verlo.

- Byakugan – le corrigió hinata un poco ofendida por el error – Pues se hereda en la mayoría de los hyuuga, y pues… - mientras pensaba en una manera de explicar el extraño poder en sus ojos perlados – Tiene largo alcance de vista, básicamente puedo ver, los canales de chacka de la gente – termino de explicar dirigiendo una sonrisa a gaara.

Gaara se volteaba para verla, "es más bonita cuando sonríe", pensó sin ninguna mueca ni titubeo, ante su propio pensamiento.

- Esto…Kazekage-sa… - dijo deteniéndose pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que dos dedos de gaara le topaban los labios suavemente.

- llámame gaara – dijo fríamente mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¡ha-hai! – dijo nerviosa ante la acción del kazekage que empezaba a retirar sus dedos de los finos labios de hinata.

- …Gaara-kun, ya llegamos… –dijo sonriéndole.

No se había dado ni cuenta, ya estaban frente a la entraba del restaurante.

Ah…entremos – dijo mirando el nombre del restaurante arriba, mientras le tomaba la mano a hinata que no pudo contener el sonrojo de sus mejillas  
y solo asintió con la cabeza entrando junto con gaara.  
--  
Mientras en las afueras de Konoha:

temari y Kaede estaban de un lado y Naruto del lado contrario a ellas, mirándolas fijamente.

- Kaede-chan, recuerda no golpearlo tanto, mañana tenemos que salir de misión y el debe vivir para entonces – dijo formándosele una sonrisa en el rostro mientras decía la sarcástica frase.

- Ja! Ustedes deberían ser las que se cuiden - dijo, poniendo sus manos para hacer un Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

Kaede aun no decía nada, realmente mañana tenían misión y realmente quería darle una paliza a naruto por su comentario.

- Narutó –dijo con el tono de regaño y enfado que usa sakura cuando se enojaba con naruto – ¡¡TE PATEARE EL CULO!! –dijo al mismo tiempo que rápidamente se mordía el dedo como para sacar una gota de sangre y empezar a hacer símbolos rápidamente.

"mierda…se la va a agarrar conmigo de nuevo" – pensaba naruto mientras que rápidamente al ver a kaede se mordía el dedo asiendo los mismos símbolos que kaede.

- ¡¡Joder!! – maldijo temari saltando rápidamente a un árbol y alejándose unos metros de sus compañeros.

- ¡¡¡Kushiyosen no jutsu!!! – Gritaron al unísono Naruto y Kaede.

Mientras que del humo que salía se distinguía un sapo gigantesca de color rojo y líneas azules, y al lado contrario una gran tortuga con el caparazón rojo con detalles amarillos, de tamaños descomunales.

Encima de las dos gigantes criaturas estaban Naruto y Kaede con unas sonrisas triunfantes mientras aun el humo se disipaba.

Las invocaciones empezaban a reaccionar abriendo los ojos de par el par.

¡¡Tu!! –gruñeron ambas apuntando con una garra de su pata acusadoramente uno al otro.

- Jeeh!, gamakishi, o perdón debería llamarte gamachibi – decía la tortuga a burlonamente.

"Idiota…joder, ¿de nuevo tendré que pelear con este tío?" – 'pensaba el gran sapo.

- ¡¡Naruto!! De nuevo haz hecho enojar a Kaede no es así? – le preguntaba molestamente gamakishi a naruto que se encontraba sobre su cabeza -  
Deberías saber arreglar tu asuntos solo, no andar invocándome para riñas que tu mismo causas – decía mientras se acomodaba mejor

- Ehh, no seas así gamakishi, solo piensa que es parte de un entrenamiento – dijo sonriéndole a gamakishi naruto.

- siempre es la misma excusa – dijo enfadado gamakishi.

-Ehhh! Ya terminaron de hablar! – interrumpió Kaede preparándose para lanzar una bomba de agua.

- ¡Bien! Sujétate kae-chan allá vamos – dijo la tortuga, mientras Temari también subía al caparazón de Shinkai que era en nombre de la gigantesca tortuga.

- ¡¡Suiton Koka kyu no jutsu!! – decía mientras lanzaba una gran bola de agua con bastante chackra, mientras gamakishi saltaba esquivando la gran bola de agua.

- ¡¡Hengen!! – grito la gran tortuga.

- ¡¡Maldición!! – maldijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Gamakishi, ya sabían perfectamente, lo que significaba que Shinkai se transformara.

**Continuara…**

Espero que el Cáp. les halla gustado y que no me tardare tanto en subir el que sigue :D


	4. Recuerdo Doloroso

Perdón perdón no cumplí con lo dicho de hecho me demore más . pero para compensarlo eh hecho este capitulo más largo que los otros chinchin edición especial además pondré la portada en color esta vez ¡ n.n  
AVISO: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia TTTT, pero el personaje de kaede siii! Wooooouh! Bueno si leen mi historia porfavor dejen un rewie! Para saber que no escribo para nadie y gracias por los rewies! Que ya an puesto Bueno aquí les va el cuarto capitulo! 

**Capitulo 4:**** "Recuerdo Doloroso"**

- ¡¡Maldición!! – maldijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Gamakishi, ya sabían perfectamente, lo que significaba que Shinkai se transformara.

En ese momento Shinkai ya estaba transformado en un gran lobo, de color blanco y tenía 3 grandes líneas azules sobre su lomo.

Kaede y shinkai habían perfeccionado su hengen para que su cuerpo de tortuga no fuera un obstáculo, para la velocidad y reflejos asiendo esto mostraba su verdadero poder.

- Ahora si estamos mejor –dijo shinkai ahora trasformado en un gigantesco lobo albino sacudiéndose y acomodándose con su nueva apariencia, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Tsugoi… – no pudo decir nada más Temari por la impresión que le causo la nueva forma de la tortuga que se veía bastante lenta antes.

-Gamakishi, no nos podemos quedar atrás ¡¡Dattebayo!!– le dijo naruto a gamakishi.

- No perderé frente a este tío creído, Ni pensarlo!! – gruño Gamakishi saltando y lanzando una gran bola de agua, a la cual shinkai respondió rápidamente esquivándola y arrasando con varios árboles.

--  
Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage:

- ¿Que ha sido eso?... no me diga que esos dos de nuevo… - dijo sujetando la taza de té que le entregaba a la Hokage.

- Esos dos…-dijo la quinta con el seño mucho más arrugado que lo de costumbre – ya verán cuando les ponga los puños encima - dijo saliendo de la habitación dando pasos que hacían temblar el edificio por completo.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!...espera no sea tan severa con ellos estabas Tsunade-sama!! – dijo con un poco de miedo intentando alcanzarla.

--  
Y en el restaurante:

- Ahh! Que a sido eso los haz escuchado? Pero que sucede??...un temblor muy fuerte!!, cuidado… pero que rayos asido eso – se escuchaba en el restaurante todo la gente asustada por el gran temblor que acababa de acontecer.

Hinata suspiro mientras sujetaba los vasos de agua de ambos, que estuvieron a punto de caerse sobre toda su comida.

- ¿Tu sabes que paso? – le pregunto con su tono frió como de costumbre gaara mirando los vasos, que dentro aun se movía el agua.

- etto…supongo que es lo que creo… - dijo con un tono tímido y gracioso a la vez, con una gotita en la frente (estilo anime)

- ¿Qué es? – insistió gaara ahora mirándola a los ojos, lo que provoco que esta se pusiera nerviosa, y se asomara ese tono rosa en sus mejillas.

- L-lo más seguro es q-que…

--   
En el bosque:

- ¡Naruto!, necesito fuego!! – dijo la rana saltándole un lado a otro.

- ¡¡Ahora si te daré tu merecido!! – dijo desde Shinkai saltando al la gran rana kaede.

- Kaedeeee! – Grito temari intentando pararla, ya que se había dado cuanta que ellos tramarían un ataque de fuego – que intentas hacer… - dijo ya no pudiendo alcanzarla.

- Ah! ¡Había viene! – dijo mirando a kaede saltando justo así el, mientras hacia un sello para un jutsu de fuego.

- ¡¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!! – Grito kaede en el aire.

A Naruto se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando vio esa técnica, recordaba muy bien cuando Kaede le pidió si le podía enseñar a hacer el kage bunshin.

Flash back

- Neee! Neeee! Neeee! Naruto- nichaa!! – dijo kaede inflando los cachetes – dijiste que me enseñarías esa técnica! Vamos hazlo!! Hazlo!! – dijo kaede tirando del brazo de naruto.

En ese tiempo teníamos nada más 8 años cada uno, éramos pequeños, ninguno tenía familia ni algún pariente en el que pudiéramos apoyarnos, ni siquiera alguien que te felicitara después de esforzarte tanto por lograr algo, estábamos muy solos, y siempre nos mostrábamos fuertes aunque lo único que quisiéramos fuese llorar hasta que alguien nos dijese que éramos necesarios, que valíamos, que algún día alguien dependiese de nosotros aun se por un momento, eso nos hubiera hecho muy bien, aun así…nadie nos dirigió una sonrisa, todos nos miraban como si fuésemos diferentes al resto…

Yo entendí perfectamente ese rechazo cuando crecí, por eso me esfuerzo cada día más para estar más y más cerca de mi sueño, no me importa no tener padres, tengo a mis amigos, tengo a mi pueblo eh conocido tantas cosas buenas que quiero proteger, que eso ya no importa tanto. Pero en cambio tu kaede… no te vasta con tener lo que yo tengo, pero lo entiendo, debe ser muy triste no tener idea de tu infancia, tu cumpleaños, ni siquiera saber el hecho de porque estas sola.

- Muy bien mira pones las manos en esta posición y concentras tu chacka – dijo tomando las manos de kaede y poniéndolas en la posición indicada.

- Nee naruto-nicha ¿no era chackra? – dijo mirando a naruto con una cara adorable que reflejaba curiosidad.

- eh..Eh etto... Esque...!!Los grandes ninjas lo llamamos chacka!! –dijo triunfante mente y con una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

- Eh!! Enserio!! – dijo kaede mientras se le alumbraba el rostro formándosele un gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡Por supuesto!!, ¡¡¡Dattebayo!!! –grito naruto.

- ¿Así naruto-nicha? – así naruto-nicha dijo mostrándole un nudo de dedos que tenia kaede.

- mmm… habrá que practicar más – decía mirando para otro lado, con una cara de frustración.

- Arigato naruto-nichaa! – dijo kaede saltando a naruto para quedar colgando de su cuello.

- Kae-chan… - susurro muy bajo naruto abrazando la pequeña espalda de la niña.

Fin Flash back

En eso Kaede ya había creado 15 replicas con las cuales se impulso rápidamente así a naruto que se encontraba un poco distraído, recordando cosas del pasado que le daban alegría y nostalgia a la vez.

- ¡¡¡Toma esto!!! – grito kaede preparada para darle una patada en el aire a naruto, pero no contó con que este la miraba amenazantemente, y intento parar pero ya era muy tarde iba con fuerza asi el, y en un movimiento rápido naruto se hace un poco hacia al lado y la agarra de la cintura asiendo que ambos caiga de gamakichi asia el bosque.

- ehh?!, naruto! – dijo gamakichi al darse cuanta que había salido de su espalda.

Temari observaba con una gotita en la frente.

- Que rayos están haciendo esos dos parece un juego de niños – dijo mirando como caían, Naruto agarrado aun de la cintura de Kaede.

- Aaaa! Naruto ¿Qué haces? Nos caeremos!!! Suéltame!! – dijo intentando zafarse del agarra de naruto pero solo lograba que este se aferrara con más fuerza.

- ¡¡Menuda estupidez!!, otra vez con eso de caer juntos!! Nunca se puede termirmar esto ehh??? – refunfuñaba Shinkai con su lobuno ceño fruncido (curiosa expresión xD) – hey!! tu la amiga de Kaede, Temari no? yo ya me voy esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte – dijo indicándole a temari que debía bajarse - "como si hubiera llegado a alguna parte alguna vez " – pensó fastidiado shinkai.

- Entiendo, supongo que así va a ser siempre – respondió temari saltando a un árbol cercano.

Mientras shinkai desaparecía en una espesa nube de humo azulada con blanco.

- Ehh? Ya veo de nuevo empiezan con esa estupidez, yo también me iré – dijo gamakishi desapareciendo en otra nube de humo bien espece de colores rojos amarillos y blanco.

Kaede y naruto aun caían, mientras kaede intentaba hacer unos sellos, pero naruto le tomo las manos para impedírselo.

- Ehhh!?? Naruto!!, no me digas que lo tenias todo planeado!! – dijo kaede con una cara de miedo.

- Pues la ultima vez también caíste! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - pero estabas no pienso mojarme yo – dijo naruto con una sonrisa picara abrazando a kaede con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

- Detente!! No quiero caer a ese lago denuevo!! Narutooooooo!! – dijo ya casi cayendo al gran lago, en ese momento naruto la dejo de abrazar con fuerza y la soltó, esta al darse cuenta le agarro del cuello y abrazo con fuerza y sin darse cuenta puso la cara de naruto en su pecho asiendo que este quedara atontado o más bien embobado y cayera al lago con ella.

--  
Llegando al Lago:

- ¡¡Ya verán esos dos, Siempre asiendo un desorden no pueden estar tranquilos!! – gruñía entre dientes la quinta.

- Tsunade-sama.. Estoy segura que no lo hicieron con intención jeje!! – intentaba formar una sonrisa shizune pero el miedo le ganaba, realmente le daba miedo su maestra cuando se enojaba, no era un buen panorama.

- ¡¡Shizune!! –le grito la quinta a su pupila.

- Hai! – paro en seco shizune y se movió como teléfono antiguo todo su cuerpo (como resonando por el miedo xD).

- Tengo un castigo mejor para esos dos – un brillo malvado salía de los ojos de la quinta con cada palabra que decía.

--  
En el restaurante:

- Ya veo – dijo gaara luego de escuchar la explicación de los mini terremotos que habían sentido, se sentía extraño estando con hinata, pensó que era porque nunca antes había estado solo con una mujer que no fuera parte del consejo o su hermana, de alguna manera era agradable, le agradaba tenerla cerca. 

- Etto…Gaara-kun – decía tímidamente hinata con una sonrisa que a la vista de gaara era muy llamativa, irradiaba ternura a su punto de vista.

- ¿Desea visitar algún lugar en particular? – dijo jugando con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa.

- Pues me han dicho que Konoha, tiene unos parques, en sunakagure, no hay nada de eso, la verdad solo conozco algunas plantas y quiera ver que variedad hay aquí… - dijo tomando lo que quedaba de su refresco para poder pagar la cuenta y marcharse del restaurante.

- Hai! – asintió feliz hinata ya que, por lo menos le dijo algo que podían hacer y se quedo callado asiéndola sentir inútil.

Gaara solo dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y empezó a caminar fuera del restaurante, seguido de hinata.

- Es por aquí dijo indicándole el camino – este solo la seguía tranquilamente.

--  
En otra parte: (el lago)

Kaede y naruto aun estaba debajo del agua cuando kaede abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que abrazaba con fuerza a naruto contra su pecho en eso un color rojo se apodero de la cara de kaede soltando a naruto que seguía embobado luego de que su cara se presionara contra el busto de kaede.

En eso esta saca sus explosivos (que son como dos barras de cómo 30 cm y con un palo pequeño atravesado para agarrarlos) y comienza a disparar naruto y a todas direcciones.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIIDOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERTIDO, PERVERTIDO!!!!–grito kaede a todo pulmón asiendo que una inmensa ola explotara para arriba y mojara a todo a su alrededor incluyendo a una muy molesta hokage que su ceño fruncido que no daba para más.

- ustedes… - dijo gruñendo la hokage mientras observada como habían secado el lago y ellos se encontraba en medio, kaede sentada doblando sus piernas y con una expresión desconcertada y naruto de guata atontado por los disparos de su amiga.

- creo que me he pasado… -decía Kaede casi en un susurro mirando el ya no existente lago a su alrededor – eh Tsunade!!!! Por aquí!! – decía felizmente kaede haciendo señales sin darse cuanta de que Tsunade parece una tetera echando humo.

- Ya verán! – dijo la hokage golpeando el suelo con toda su fuerza, asiendo que esta se levantara y rompiera en varias direcciones.

- ehhh?? Pero…- dijo kaede ante la acción de la hokage – naruto vamonos estamos en problemas – dijo agarrando a naruto del poleron empezando a correr.

Atrás de ellos venia la hokage corriendo como si fuera un auto de carreras mientras naruto seguía noqueado.

- ¡¡Nos vemos más tarde Tsunade!! – decía melódicamente kaede con una gran sonrisa asiendo sellos con sus manos, mientras desaparecía con naruto en una nube de humo.

- Nose escaparan… ya les vendrá su castigo por seguir con estos juegos infantiles… - decía refunfuñando la hokage yéndose del lugar, sabia que por ahora no los encontraría. 

- Ehh… mejor me voy a ver si kankuro ya término de alistar sus cosas – dijo temari desapareciendo del lugar.

--

Llegando al parque:

- Aquí es – decía hinata entrando a un invernadero y dándole la pasada a gaara.

- "…" – no dijo nada y entro al entrar puso una cara, que solo se ve cuando llevas a un niño a visitar un lugar lleno de color y formas como si descubriera un mundo nuevo.

A Hinata le hizo gracias ver la expresión de gaara, nunca imagino que el frió kazekage podía poner esas expresiones que parecían de un niño de 7 años no más.

Gaara seguía con su cara de niño inocente viendo los diversos color de las flores muchas le llamaron la atención otras las encontró y relaciono con personas que conocía, cuando se dio cuenta que hinata lo miraba divertida como si tuviera la cara pintada o algo por el estilo, empezó a acercarse uno de los maseteros que tenia un flor de un color muy parecido a su pelo y estaba en un masetero, era la única flor no tenia más botones y pensó que esa flor se parecía mucho a el, estaba sola pero aun así seguía floreciendo, intentando florecer ante la adversidad.  
- Es una iris rojo…es muy difícil de encontrar – dijo hinata al darse cuanta que gaara miraba la flor intentando decirle algo.

- ¿Porque esta tan sola?... – dijo dejando a hinata sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Se dice que la flor que crece en la adversidad es la más hermosa, aunque le cueste florecer porque esta sola y no se apoya en otras…pero eso la hace ser más fuerte… -dijo increíblemente hinata sin tartamudear, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Gaara la miraba como si estuviera hablando de el, y con una mirada indescifrable hacia ella que aun seguía mirando la flor.

- Se parece a mi… - dijo dándole la espalda a hinata y comenzando a caminar, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos - a veces pienso que si soy necesario para alguien en este mundo… -dijo sin más ni menos, no sabia porque le había dicho algo así a una chica que acababa de conocer, de alguna manera esta le daba confianza.

- No digas eso! – exclamo hinata asiendo que gaara parara en seco y se diera vuelta a verla sorprendido.

- No diga esas cosas Gaara-kun… usted es el kazekage! Y por eso…por eso mismo usted es importante para muchas gente! – dijo esforzándose, nunca había sido tan abierta con alguien que recién había conocido, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pareciera como si lo que dijo le hubiera costado esfuerzo.

Gaara se sintió tan bien, por las palabras de la chica, y se dio vuelta por completo se acerco a ella y le beso la frente, con ternura, cosa que nunca había hecho ya que para el la palabra ternura no existía.

Mente de Hinata:

Me sentí tan bien es el momento, me sentí protegida por un extraño no se que me sucede cuando estoy cerca de el.

Su olor me hace sentir extasiada es tan varonil, y su beso que suave sensación, nunca antes había sentido tanto calor dentro de mi.

Mente de Gaara:

No se porque lo hice, creo que solo fueron mis impulsos, por sus palabras, creo que me sentí, demasiado bien , es una manera de agradecerle pero me gustaría que el momento no se acabase, su aroma me relaja es tan dulce y su cabello sedoso y largo, definitivamente no quiero que este momento se acabe.

Fuera de sus cabezas : (xD en el invernadero)

Gaara ya empezaba a soltar a hinata, viendo que esta se encontraba totalmente roja.

- ¿Estas bien Hyuuga?...- dijo poniendo una de sus manos cerca de la sien de hinata para ver su temperatura.

- ehh?! Hai! Gaara-kun! – dijo completamente nerviosa ante el tacto de gaara, saliendo de su embelesamiento, causado por el aroma de gaara que tanto le agradaba.

- Nos vamos – dijo con su típico tono serio. Mientras Hinata solo asintió nerviosamente y se ponía detrás de el, para salir del invernadero.

Fuera del invernadero:

- Gracias Hinata… - dijo sin mirarla ya que sabia que si lo hacia quizás su cara no seria tan seria y se sonrojaría.

- De nada, pero yo solo dije la verdad gaara-kun – dijo dedicándole una de sus más lindas sonrisas a la que este volteo y pronuncio un simple - "hmp… " – que significaba un si para hinata.

--  
En la Oficia de la Hokage:

- bostezo Ahhh! Shizune… creo que ya esta bien por hoy igual han quedado algunos papeles que revisar, pero ya no son tanto - dijo mirando unas 5 carpetas sobre su escritorio la hokage.

- Si, ha disminuido la torre de papales – dijo felizmente shizune.

- Yo me voy a dormir…hace tiempo que no duermo en mi cama, por culpa de esos odiosos papeles… - dijo levantándose y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

- Yo cerrare todo Tsunade-sama, puede ir tranquila – dijo sonriente shizune despidiéndose de su maestra que ya había salido por la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación.

Ya acostada, cosa que no era muy normal ya que siempre dormía babeando sobre los papeles de su trabajo, se dejo derrotar por el cansancio y se quedo dormida placidamente.

- Neee!neee! Tsunade-nechaa! ¿Jira-kun no va a venir a jugar hoy? – pregunto una niña pequeña que no aparentaba más de 5 años, tenia su cabello corto rubio un poco más oscuro que tsunade y ojos celeste, unos grandes ojos celeste que la miraban interrogativamente.

- aaam etto… -decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza – hoy el usuronkatoshi de jiraiya no podrá venir, porque esta en una misión- dijo hincándose de rodillas para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

- Ahhhh! –se quejo desilusionada la pequeña –Cuando me van a tocar misiones a mi!! –dijo la pequeña levantando los brazos como queriendo atrapar algo, teniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ehhh? Ya te lo eh dicho kaede! Aun eres muy pequeña para tener misiones! – dijo empezando a caminar hacia el parque.

- Pero! Yo soy fuerte eh entrenado con Sarutobi-sensei!! Ya puedo invocar al gran shinkaimaru!! –dijo poniéndose enfrente de tsunade asiendo que esta se parase y la observara hacer sus muecas raras como si de un show se tratara. 

Ahh, enserio?? – dijo en un tono sarcástico que kaede no noto debido que seguía haciendo movimiento de show enfrente de ella- Sii! Mira!! mira! - dijo haciendo los sellos para invocar a la bestia- Kushiyosen no jutsu!! – dijo poniendo su mano contra el suelo.

A lo que tsunade miro atenta, era sorprendente lo rápido que aprendía kaede, nunca vio tanto talento en una persona, y solo tenia 5 años y ya podía hacer técnicas nivel jounin y superiores, pero para ella significo más que eso, luego de la muerte de su novio y su hermano ella fue como un pilar para siguiera adelante, le entrego mucho cariño ya que sabia que ella no tenia idea de su pasado y menos de quienes podían ser sus padres y supusieron que su falta de memoria se debía a un accidente, que le paso en algún momento, ya que cuando la trajeron, no eran sus verdaderos padres si no unos ancianos viajeros que no podían cuidar de ella, así que la dejaron en konoha con la esperanza de que consiguiera una mejor vida. Desde ese entonces kaede vivió cerca de jiraiya tsunade y el viejo sarutobi, para ella eso era su familia, no tenia nada más, recuerdos ni nada.

- aaah?? – se quejo desilusionada kaede - ¿Porque no a salido ¿?!! – dijo mirando sorprendido y incoherentemente a una pequeña tortuga que avía salido de su invocación – Yo lo invoque lo juro!!!, no se porque no ah salido esta..- dijo pero una mano en su cabeza acariciándola le interrumpió.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti Kaede – dijo tsunade sonriéndole, mientras kaede se sonrojaba.

- Ya veras Tsunade-fecha!, La próxima vez lo conseguiré!! Enserio!! – dijo animadamente kaede mientras tsunade seguía acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña kaede.

- Ven vamos a dar un paseo – dijo extendiéndole la mano y esta con gusto acepto, siguiendo a tsunade dentro del parque.

-- Cambio de escena: "Festival Cultural de konoha"

- Sarutobi-sensei! me quema, me quema!!! Me duele – se quejaba kaede – me duele!!! – grito kaede empezando a llorar de dolor.

- Ehh?! Kaede!! Que te pasa ¿? –pregunto preocupado sarutobi acercando a la pequeña que yacía en el suelo llorando de dolor con la manos en la cabeza, mientras en su espalda se dibujaba un sello maldito, con la sangre de la pequeña.

- Esto es… no puede ser…porque ella!! – se empezó a lamentar angustiosamente sarutobi con una mano en su frente – mientras la otra tocaba la frente de kaede para que su dolor disminuyera, y kaede quedando dormida.

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a una sala especial donde se encontraba un circulo con símbolos extraños adornándolo dejándola delicadamente sobre el piso, aun dormida y cerro la puerta y llamo urgente a un anbu, le ordeno que buscara a Tsunade y a jiraiya que recién estaba llegando de una misión.

--  
Tsunade en el festival: - Esta vez apostare el 7 rojo!!! – dijo agitando los dados fuertemente con su mano, usaba un kimono azul, con flores beitch, y un lazo del mismo color que las flores, y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas sueltas que kaede en el parque le había hecho y como sus manos eran pequeñas las coletas le quedaron un tanto abajo, pero a ella le agradaba el detalle y se las deja para el festival.

- Tsunade-san – Dijo un hombre con una capa tocándole el hombro, asiendo que esta se diese vuelta y prestara atención a la misteriosa figura detrás.

- ¿¿¿¡Que haz dicho!???!! … eso..Eso no puede ser!!! – dijo precipitadamente, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba temor y tristeza, mientras empezaba a correr, entre la gente.

--   
Llegando: "En la entrada de Konoha"

- ¡!De que estas hablando!! Eso no puede ser verdad!! – le gritaba al anbu informante jiraiya, que se encontraba muy alterado y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala de sellos especiales del escuadrón anbu.

- "Esto es una mentira!, no puede estar pasando!, no a ella" – pensaba alteradamente jiraiya aun corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-- En la sala de Sellos:La puerta se abre de golpe, con una agitada Tsunade, con un gesto de horror mirando a la pequeña kaede en el suelo llena de símbolos sagrados, para hacer un jutsu especial.

- Sarutobi!! Que le vas a hacer!!?? –pregunto desesperada Tsunade, buscando una respuesta que valiera la pena decir para justificar lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

- Tsunade! – dijo en tono fuerte y autoritario sin mirarla.

Pero kaede también escucho el nombre de tsunade y levanto la vista para ver si era ella la que estaba hay realmente.

Tsunade estaba lista para agarrar a kaede y salir corriendo de hay, pero las palabras de su maestro sarutobi la detuvieron.

- No creas que…no me duele lo que voy a hacer pero entiende Tsunade no solo es peligroso para todos nosotras que ella despierte…También lo es…para ella –dijo empezando con un tono fuerte y terminando con un tono de tristeza y impotencia.

Tsunade lo miro aun con su rostro angustiado del cual empezaban a caer lágrimas de tristeza y sus ojos demostraban, todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

De pronto Jiraiya entro sudando y con su respiración agitada observando como Tsunade yacía en el suelo llorando y kaede son esas marcas en su rostro y frente intentando caminar pero unas cadenas le impedían moverse y acercarse, o más bien salir del circulo que estaba alrededor de ella.

- Viejo Sarutobi!! Explícame que significa eso de que le vas a borrar la memoria!! – Grito a cabo suelto haciendo que kaede reaccionara de golpe y se desmayara involuntariamente.

- Ya se lo eh dicho a Tsunade… supongo que saben que es lo mejor… ninguno debe acercarse, a ella queda entendido? No queremos que vuelva a recordar todo lo que sabe le hemos enseñado todas nuestra técnicas, le hemos brindado todo nuestro cariño a la pequeña kaede pero no se puede dejar a un lado lo que es y también que ella por lo más fuerte que sea no pobra con ella misma cuando despierte su verdadero lado – termino de explicar sarutobi mientras se acercaba a kaede asiendo símbolos con sus manos.

- No creáis que con esto me detendrán – dijo kaede llamando la atención de todos los presentes y sarutobi se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz.

- K-kaede? – pregunto asustada Tsunade al escuchar ese tono escalofriante que uso kaede al hablar.

- Yo…yo – empezó a levantar su rostro que lo mantenía abajo – yo los matare a todos… - dijo sin más ni menos mirando asesinamente a los sannin. 

Tsunade permanecía sentada en el suelo y jiraiya poniendo sus manos en uno de sus hombros como apoyándola, ambos observaron como los inocente ojos de kaede esos ojos que deslumbraban alegría y ternura se habían vuelto fríos y sin sentimiento alguno, ambos miraban como si no la reconocieran, por supuesto que no la reconocían, no podían compara a esa kaede que amenaza con matarlos y a su quería kaede la que siempre les hacia reír y siempre mostraba su sonrisa feliz en todo momento.

- No los soporto…Yo destruiré todo lo que aprecien- dijo macabramente sin cambiar su expresión asesina.

En ese momento Sarubito puso su mano sobre la frente de kaede haciendo que todos los sellos en su cuerpo empezaran a moverse hacia su frente y le quemaran insoportablemente a kaede.

- Ahhhhh!! –grito de dolor mientras se volvía a desmayar.

- Ya esta - dijo Sarutobi sacando su mano de la frente de kaede – ahora despertara y demorara nada más un minuto y todos sus recuerdo hasta ahora quedara bloqueados gracias al sello que le puse – dijo integrándose y sentándose sobre una silla exhausto.

Kaede empezó a pararse muy adolorida, sentía que todo el cuerpo la quemaba, cuando los sellos que quedaban en su cuerpo empezaron a brillar.

- AHHH! – grito de dolor mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero el dolor le ganaba y cai al piso fuertemente, su vista empezaba a nublarse – Tsunade-necha…ayudame onegai, onegai… me duele mucho – decía con sus ultimas fuerzas estirando su brazo intentando alcanzar el de ella pero era inútil ya no le quedaban fuerzas el sello le quemaba más que nunca – Jira-nichaa onegai… onegai… - suplicaba mientras sus ojos de llenaban de lagrimas y los tsunade y jiraiya también – Onegai! … onegai decía ya casi no pudiendo hablar por el dolor – sarutobi sensei, Tsunade-necha, Jira-nichaa, odian a kaede… porque si kaede a sido una buena niña porque – decía mientras se abrazaba a ella misma y de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas.

- Me odian…ellos también me odian Otto-san, Oka-san? Ellos también me… ellos..también…me…o…odian? –dijo casi en un susurro quedándose dormida.

--  
Se despertó de golpe, estaba toda sudada y su rostro estaba mojado, por las lagrimas.

- Kaede, perdóname por favor, perdóname – decía mientras se taba el rostro con ambas manos.  
**  
Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Me demore en hacerlo pero al menos quedo como yo queria n.n

Y nos leeeemos en otro cap ¡! Bye! 


End file.
